The Black Blood Regime
by Stargate Alchemist
Summary: Sheppard and his team have captured a young wraith, but a creature came with them and is terrorizing Atlantis. As they try to track it down, a new ally offers help. But as Sheppard digs deeper into the mystery, the more he realizes their allies aren’t...
1. The Specter

Sheppard and his team have captured a young wraith and hope to use him to complete the retrovirus. But a creature came with them and is terrorizing Atlantis. As the team tries to track it down, a new command offers help to find it. But the longer Sheppard tracks down the creature, the more Sheppard realizes that there allies aren't who they ought to be.

Disclaim- I will cry my heart out because I don't own Stargate Atlantis. WHAAA! But it's cool.

A/N- this takes place between Conversion and Michael.

AN- Cousin, you can understand this one!

A/N- A special thank you to Dr. Weir on GateWorld.

**The Black Blood Regime**

The Specter

Colonel Sheppard was relaxed as he flew the Jumper above a beautiful planet. The sun was shining, the water was glistening, and the trees were greener than a leprechaun on Saint Patrick's Day. It was total and complete bliss.

"Colonel wake up!" Except for Rodney. Now that was a complete nightmare. Sheppard slowly woke up and looked around. Mckay, along with Teyla and Ronan, were behind him. McKay was looking a little worried. "Are you crazy! You could have gotten us all killed! We could have crashed and all died, or crashed in the river and drowned, or-."

"Rodney! It's okay, I just took a little nap and put the Jumper on autopilot. No big deal."

"No big deal! You could have slept all you wanted on Atlantis, but now you choose to sleep!"

"Well if somebody hadn't kept me up for the past 24 hours talking about some stupid ruins, then I wouldn't be sleeping right now."

"Well you could have told me to stop."

"I did but unfortunately your mouth doesn't stop."

"Very funny, and they're not some stupid ruins. They could be the map to an Ancient power source."

"What like the one you blew up four fifths of a solar system with?"

"Actually it was only three fifths, Colonel."

"I hate to interrupt you two, but we're coming up to a village." Ronan said behind them. Sure enough there was a fairly large village up ahead.

"Well how convenient. We can ask these folks where the ruins are and I can get some sleep." Sheppard landed the Jumper a ways from the village and they all walked from there. The village was more advanced than the other villages, but nowhere near the Ancients or Earth for that matter. The villagers were doing their daily chores and stuff but looked in curiosity when Sheppard and his team came through.

"Teyla, do you no these people?"

"No, I have never been to this world before."

"Okay, new neighbors, we can do this." Sheppard went over to a young woman. "Um, excuse me ma'am, do you know where I could find your leader?"

The woman smiled but at the same time was frightened. "You are looking for Kijik?"

"Um…sure." Sheppard responded confused.

The woman looked over at Teyla, then Ronan, then Mckay who knocked over some very large fruit and was feudally trying to pick them back up.

The woman laughed looking less frightened. "It is all right. I'll pick them up later."

Rodney turned red as a tomato and Teyla and Ronan laughed.

"Very smooth Mckay." Sheppard said laughing as well.

"Come, I will take you to Kijik." The woman said still laughing a little. She led them through the village. They twisted and turned around houses and buildings as the people watched them with curiosity but still looked somewhat frightened.

Finally, the woman came up to a large house and went inside as Sheppard and his team followed. They entered a room that looked like a medieval accountant's office. In the middle was a man sitting at a desk who looked to be in his 50's and was dressed in what looked like a 1600's version of a tuxedo.

"Hello, Kijik." The woman said.

Kijik stood up and walked over to her. "Hello Kenia. How are you doing?"

"I am fine. This people came to see you."

"Hi." Sheppard waved as Kenia left.

"Hello, you must from another world, for I have never seen a style of clothing like that."

"Yes, well, same for you." Mckay said.

"So who are you?" Kijik said with great interest.

"Well I'm Colonel John Sheppard, this is Teyla, that's Ronan and that's Dr. Mckay. And yes we are from another world."

"You have traveled far. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually there is, that's sort of why we're here." Mckay interrupted.

Sheppard glared at him. "Yes, we got some information that there were…ruins?"

"Yes ruins." Mckay interrupted irritably. "We believe, there are ruins, on this planet, that could lead to a power source."

Sheppard saw that Kijik looked hurt by Mckay's tone of voice. "Ignore him. He may be brilliant but he's more of an idiot."

McKay just rolled his eyes.

"So do you have any ruins?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, we do." Kijik said reluctantly and started looking a little nervous.

"Great!" McKay exclaimed with a look on his face that would suggest he was going to skip down the yellow brick road. "We can go right now. Where are they?"

"In the forest, about three miles west of here." Kijik was looking very scared.

"Great let's go!"

"Hold on." Ronan walked out from the shadows. "Why is everyone so scared?"

"Yes, I have also noticed that people look a little alarmed." Teyla said looking at Kijik.

"What, why would people be scared." McKay asked in a sort of happy confused way.

"What, it wasn't obvious?" Sheppard asked sarcastically.

"Um, well, no." McKay looked down in embarrassment.

"Anyway, why are people scared?"

Kijik looked down for a second but then spoke gravely. "A week ago, something crashed near the village. We went to see what it was, but the only thing left were fragments of metal and fire."

Ronan became extremely interested.

"Then, two days after the crash, a number of us saw a creature lurking in the forest. I saw it myself. The creature was human but yet not. It reminded us all of the old tales of the Dark Age. We are afraid it will come and take one of us."

"A wraith." Teyla stated.

"There's a wraith loose?" Rodney said in a scared, somewhat squeaky little voice.

"Don't worry Rodney, it going to be all right. We'll protect you." Sheppard mocked as Rodney give him a sour look.

"I'm going hunting." Ronan started to walk out.

"Hold on there big guy." Sheppard grabbed Ronan by the shirt and lugged him back. "Listen, we don't even know what where up against."

"It's a wraith, how much more do I need to know?"

"Like how strong it is and if how many more are there."

"Kijik just said one."

"Yea well so did the villagers in the Ellia incident and look what happened."

Ronan stared back at Sheppard.

"We all go together. And besides, we have to check in with Weir in two hours. It'll take us at least an hour to get but to the Jumper and another hour to get back to the Stargate."

Ronan stared coldly at Sheppard. "Fine."

"Good, then we'll all go back to the Stargate." Sheppard walked over to Kijik. "Kijik, we'll be right back. We have to check in and consult about the ruins with our superiors."

"Yes I understand. You're friend mentioned that he could kill the wraith. Could he?"

"Um, we'll also consult that with our superiors, okay?"

Kijik nodded.

"Good, we'll be back in a few hours. Okay team, move out."

The team walked out of the village and into the forest, with Rodney looking exceptionally scared. They were on guard the whole time. It would take about a half an hour to get back to the Jumper, and a wraith attack could happen at any time. But eventually after no incident yet they became somewhat relaxed.

"So Rodney, you said the ruins lead to an Ancient power source?" Sheppard said walking along a trail.

"Yes, a very powerful one too."

"So it could power a hyper drive."

"Yes, intergalactic."

"That might explain why a wraith is here." Ronan assumed.

"What to get the hyper drive?"

"Yes Rodney, to get the hyper drive." Sheppard said irritably.

"But that does not explain why the ship crashed. Kijik and many other witnessed it." Teyla joined the conversation.

"Maybe some Ancient power shield took it out." Sheppard pondered.

"No, I got no magnetic or radioactive readings on or around this planet." McKay stated definitely.

"Well then maybe the Wraith made a deal with the villagers to keep quiet."

"Oh please Colonel, that's impossible, you're getting more and more pathetic."

"Well we've seen other impossible things."

"Like what?"

"The Stargate?"

"Yes well, that's, different."

"Actually Colonel, McKay's right." Teyla said a matter-o-factly. "If the Wraith ship did indeed crash, the Wraith would need to feed to recover."

"Yea, and if it is this power source the wraith's after, he wouldn't need to make any sort of deal." Ronan said agreeing with Teyla.

"Still, it doesn't hurt to have a difference of opinion." Sheppard said.

"Well that depends on what you call an opinion." Mckay shot back.

"Were you always this pessimistic?"

"Yes, yes I was! And if the idiot next to me continues to babble on with stupid opinions, then I will continue to be pessimistic!"

"Don't you call me an idiot!"

"Stop it!" Teyla interfered just as Sheppard was about to severely hurt Mckay. "You two are behaving like children! If we-." Teyla suddenly froze and all three became awfully alert.

"Teyla, what's wrong?" Sheppard asked very uneasy.

"Something is watching us."

"The wraith?" Ronan said firmly and Mckay said with a dreadfully nervous voice.

"I'm not sure. I can't explain it. I do not sense it, but it's just, there."

"Where is it?" Ronan asked anxious.

"I don't know."

"Okay, Ronan, Teyla, you two and I are going to fan out into the forest. If you find it, signal us, if you have a clear shot, shoot it. Don't go too far."

Teyla and Ronan nodded and headed out.

"Hey what about me!" Mckay was scared to death of being left alone.

"You head back to the Jumper and start it. If anything attacks you, shot it."

"That's crazy I can't run all the way be to the Jumper do you have any idea how far away that is!"

"By now, a quarter of a mile. Now go!" Mckay ran off as fast as he could and Sheppard headed into the forest.

BBR

Ronan moved as silently as leopard as he tried to track this thing. All he saw were traces of animal tracks. Mostly wolves. He had heard a few howling earlier, but they were no threat to him or anyone else. In fact, they were sometimes quiet friendly. Back to tracking he notice one of the wolves' prints separated from the pack and indicated it was running. Going a little further he saw exactly what he wanted to see. Another set of tracks. They were not animal but not human. The wraith. The wolf must have been running away from it and got separated. Quickly, he signaled Sheppard that he found something and hastily followed the tracks.

BBR

Teyla hiked through the forest with no string of luck. She lost the feeling of the creature a long time ago. She was beginning to think this whole thing was a wild goose chase. But that couldn't be. The feeling she had was very real. It was like she felt its presence very strongly but could not sense a trace of it. What was it? She could barely comprehend what she was thinking, so she just decided not think about it at all and concentrate on what was going on. But there was nothing going on. She saw there was nothing here and started to head back.

Then suddenly the feeling came back. It was closer. Much closer. Behind her! Teyla whirled around but saw nothing. She heard something to her left and started firing. Nothing. She heard it again and started firing. Again nothing. This thing wasn't an illusion. It was very real, and it seemed hostile. There it was again! She fired continually all around. Usually she wasn't like this. This thing was scaring her. Even more than the wraith, and this deeply disturbed her. Next to her! See shot in the trees until she heard the dreading click of an empty gun. No! She tried to quickly reload but it was stuck. It was in front of her. She snapped her head up rapidly, but all she saw was a flash of green and a vanishing shadow.

BBR

Well folks, that was my first chap of my story. I'll update my other story eventually… but not while I'm still inspired with this one. See ya later.


	2. Têteàtête

Disclaimer- I don't really own Stargate Atlantis but you know what they say, what you don't know, won't hurt you.

A/N- okay, I don't know if anyone noticed but I made a big mistake in the last chapter. Instead of spelling it Ronon I spelled it Ronan. Doesn't that make him sound British? I don't know, but I spelled his name correctly in this and future chapters.

A/N- I changed the time setting a little too. It takes place about a week after Sheppard recovered from the retrovirus.

Oh yea, and tête-à-tête means conversation. Strange title. Thank you reviewers!

Tête-à-tête

Dr. Weir was sitting in her office playing Solitaire on her little portable computer. She was free from all duties at the moment and everyone else was either doing what they do or taking some time off. Weir had better things to do than play solitaire but she was expecting Sheppard and the others. They were a half hour late and she was afraid something happened to them. But then again, they were always a little late, mostly because they screw around, so it was probably fine. Then again, you never know.

Then, the alarms went off, indicating there was an incoming wormhole. Weir rushed to the control room. The sergeant woke up and closed the iris.

"Is it Sheppard?" Weir said standing over him like a hawk.

"No IDC yet."

"Keep it open."

After about a minute, the sergeant received the code. "It's Sheppard."

"Let him through."

The iris opened and the team came through. Weir was in the gate room waiting for them. "You're late."

"Yea well we got into a bit of a snag." Sheppard said sounding apprehensive.

"Like what?"

"There's a wraith there." Ronon said right away.

"A wraith?" Weir said surprised.

"Yes, and something else." Teyla stepped forward with Mckay who was trying to comfort her. She was a mess and was shaking like a leaf.

"Teyla what happened to you?" Weir was extremely worried now.

"She was attacked." Sheppard stated clearly upset.

"Oh my god, Teyla you have to come to the infirmary right now." Weir led Teyla and the others to the infirmary. Beckett was doing some research when they suddenly rushed in.

"Beckett, Teyla needs help!" Weir burst through the door with Teyla followed closely by Sheppard, Ronon, and then Mckay.

"What's wrong with her?" But when he looked closer he got extremely worried. "Oh my lord, you're in shock! Lay down."

Teyla obeyed and laid down while Beckett examined her further. A few minutes passed before Beckett finished and went to consult with the others in another room. Teyla was resting peacefully (not dead).

"Beckett is she going to be okay." Weir asked extremely concerned.

"Well, she's beaten up pretty bad, and she's in shock."

"In shock!" All of them exclaimed in astonishment.

"I thought she was just shaken up." Ronon said alarmed.

"No, she's definitely it shock, and it looks like she had a few rounds, but she'll be fine." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"If I may ask, but what did this to her?"

"We don't know." Ronon stated.

"Teyla said it was a creature." Mckay said still a little nervous.

"A creature?" Beckett inquired.

"Yes." Ronon answered.

"What kind of creature?" Weir said intrigued.

"We don't know. Teyla's the only one who saw it, and sensed it too, but she didn't give that much detail." Sheppard said and looked toward Teyla in the infirmary.

"Well what ever it is, it must have been terrifying, because I've never seen Teyla that scared before." Mckay said fearfully.

"I've never seen Teyla scared ever." Sheppard added looking at Mckay.

"Well what ever scared her, we're going back to hunt it." Ronon said just itching to get back there.

"We are!" Mckay exclaimed.

"No you're not." Weir was not going to let them leave. "You're staying here until Teyla gets back on her feet. And besides, how do you know this thing won't attack you?"

"We'll be together." Sheppard said.

"Maybe so, but judging by what happened, I'm not sure if all three of you can take this thing."

"We can try."

"No. I won't allow it. Besides, you should stick around and support Teyla."

Sheppard looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Well one of us has to go back. The villagers need to be protected from the wraith." Ronon stated.

"Yea and plus they're the only ones that could give us more information on the ruins." Mckay said agreeing with Ronon.

"Wait a minute, a wraith?" Beckett asked rejoining the conversation.

"Yea." Sheppard answered. "The people said that a wraith ship crashed there about a week ago, a Ronon proved it. It hasn't fed on anyone yet, but it's got to be getting hungry soon."

Weir looked up at everyone. "Is it possible that this creature could be the wraith?"

"No."

Everyone turned their head in surprise. Teyla was standing at the door, still a little shaken, but looking better. "This thing isn't a wraith, it's something else."

"Teyla what are you doing out of bed?" Beckett walked toward her concerned.

"I am fine Dr. Beckett, you have no need for concern."

"Oh yes I do lassie you can't just recover in only a few minutes."

"Dr. Beckett, I will be fine." Teyla stood strong, indicating that she was indeed, okay. Beckett sighed and reluctantly stood down.

"Glad your feeling better." Sheppard said felling better himself.

"Thank you Colonel Sheppard, I'm glad to be back myself."

"You sure you're okay?"

Teyla smiled. "Yes Ronon, I'm fine."

Ronon smiled back at her.

"Teyla?" Weir caught Teyla's attention. "Do you think you can tell us exactly what happened at the point when you sensed the creature?"

"Yes, I'd like to know why I was running back to the Jumper all alone!" Mckay exclaimed glaring at Sheppard.

Teyla dropped her head slightly and half stared at the floor. "The others and I were on our way back from the village. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Mckay were arguing. I had to separate them."

Beckett chucked while Mckay just rolled his eyes and Sheppard looked very embarrassed.

"That's when I sensed the creature." Teyla had everyone's full attention now. "It was unlike anything I ever sensed before. It was like when I sensed the Wraith, but it wasn't dark or cold, but it wasn't pleasant either. It felt more human yet it was not. Colonel Sheppard ordered us to spit up and look for the creature. While in the forest I found nothing at first but then…" Teyla paused taking a deep breath and fully stared at them now. "Then, it came. The creature surrounded me. I couldn't see it at first but I could sense it was toying with me. But when I started firing, it became very alarmed and very hostile."

Everyone looked at Teyla with curiosity, especially Ronon.

"I have never seen anything move like it did. One second it was there and the next it was gone. It's like it was invisible, but it was definitely there. When I ran out of ammunition I thought it was going to attack, but instead I saw the creature running off. That was the only time I actually saw the creature."

"What did it look like?" Weir asked.

"All I saw was a shadow before it went but I could not define the shape. I also saw a flash of its eyes. They looked like a beast but at the same time felt human. I can't exactly describe it."

Everyone in the room had chills. They have never heard of such a creature before, and that was saying a lot considering they were living in another galaxy.

"You said the thing looked human?" Ronon asked.

"Not exactly, it felt human."

"And you're sure it wasn't a wraith?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Teyla maybe you did feel the wraith, but it just felt different."

"No! I'm positive it wasn't a wraith!"

"Look, I searched all over that forest, and all I found was wraith tracks and wolf tracks, and I highly doubt a wolf could do what you said this thing did."

Teyla looked down in defeat. Maybe Ronon was right. If he didn't see anything unusual, then there was nothing there, and he never missed anything. No! He did miss something. She knew what she sensed and she knew what she saw. That thing was not a wraith. It was something much more dangerous.

"I saw what I saw." Teyla stated with defiance. "And what I saw was not a wraith. Nor was it human or beast.

The room fell silent. Everyone looked at Teyla with uncertainty.

Mckay was the one to break the silence. "So what do we do?"

"We have to go back there and at least kill the wraith." Sheppard answered firmly. "And if, and I mean if we find anything else, we kill it.

Ronon and Weir nodded in agreement but Beckett objected. "You can't kill the wraith."

"What?" Sheppard asked completely confused.

"We need the wraith alive to complete the retrovirus."

"Are you crazy? You know what happened last time you used that stuff. Ellia went nuts and I almost turned into a bug! And now you're telling me you want to turn another wraith into whatever Ellia became! I know that wasn't your fault but come on!"

"For one thing Colonel, Ellia took it prematurely, when it was no where near completion. We had no idea what the affects where. And second, I'm not going to inject the wraith with the retrovirus. I just need real live wraith cells and that would require a real live wraith, and as you can see, we don't have any real live wraith!"

Sheppard still looked at Beckett crossly.

Beckett sighed. "Look Colonel, we just need the wraith alive so we complete the retrovirus and experiment. It will be perfectly safe."

"Define safe."

"John that's enough!" Sheppard snapped his head toward Weir in surprise. "John, Dr. Beckett worked long and hard on this project and this may be the only opportunity we'll have to make any significant progress."

Sheppard still wasn't convinced.

"Look, I know you're still upset about the whole retrovirus incident, but if this works, we could save thousands of lives quiet possibly defeat the wraith, and that's not an opportunity I would pass up."

Sheppard still glared at her but his expression soften. "Fine, we'll capture the wraith."

"Good."

"But if anything goes wrong…"

"You are allowed to take necessary action."

"Good." Sheppard said finally agreeing with Weir.

"All of you except Teyla are to ship out whenever you're ready."

"What?"

Weir looked at Teyla. "I'm sorry Teyla, but you're going to have to stay here with Dr. Beckett."

"I already said I was fine Dr. Weir."

"I know, but I can't be sure what would happen if you ran into this creature again, or if it did something to you."

"The creature only caught me off guard. I will be prepared this time."

"No Teyla, I won't risk it."

Ronon attempted to reassure her. "It's okay Teyla, we can handle it."

It didn't work. Teyla glared at him disappointed. "I am the only one who can sense this creature, and if it is near then I will be the only one who knows it."

"Yea that's a good idea. Teyla can go with you guys instead and I can stay here with Dr. Beckett." Mckay said in a feudal attempt not to go back.

"Nice try Rodney but you're not getting out of it that easy." Sheppard said mocking him.

"Well at least I tried."

"Yea, which surprises me, because it's rarely something you ever do."

"Could you two joke around later? And Rodney, you're going with them too. Understand?" Weir commanded them harshly. Both of them instantly shut up and Mckay gave a weak nod.

"And Teyla, you will stay here and recover. Besides, some of the Athosians are visiting Atlantis, and they would be very happy to see you."

Teyla gave a reluctant smile and nodded.

"Excellent. Colonel Sheppard, you and Ronon and Mckay will head out when you're ready."

Sheppard looked down at himself and at Ronan and Mckay and realized that they never actually changed out of their uniforms. "We're ready now."

"Excellent, head to the Jumper."

The team stopped to get more ammunition and got in the Jumper. The Stargate was preparing to dial as the team prepared for the mission.

"Hey Ronon, what do you really think that creature is?" Sheppard asked while turning on the Jumper.

"To be honest I've never heard of such a creature that Teyla described. What about you?"

"Well, it could be a strange wraith-like animal."

"I don't think so. There weren't any unusual tracks there."

"That's weird. Hey what about you Mckay, what do you think it is?"

"Me? well I have no idea what it is but since it was stalking Teyla, my guess is that it either wants to eat us or suck the life out of us, but then again that's just the paranoid side of me."

Ronon and Sheppard exchanged glances. "Are you like this all the time?"

"Yes Ronon, I was like this since the day I was born. I have a feeling it's genetic."

"Well ya got that right." Sheppard said sarcastically.

Mckay acted like Sheppard didn't exist.

"Sheppard, are you guys ready?" Weir said through the radio.

"Ready when you are."

"The Stargate is activated. Come on through."

"Okey-Dokey, Sheppard out."

Sheppard flew the Jumper into the gate room and zoomed through the Stargate. When they reached the other side, they headed toward space.

"Sheppard, what are you doing?" Mckay said fretfully as he watched them leave the atmosphere.

"We're going above the planet."

"Why?"

"To find the wraith using the sensors."

"Right, I knew that."

"Sure you did." Ronon muttered.

Sheppard stopped the Jumper a good distance above the planet and turned on the sensors.

It showed a considerable amount of white dots, indicating that there were way more people here than they suspected.

"So where's the wraith?"

"I'm looking for him Ronon."

"Look around the vicinity of the village."

"Good idea." Sheppard zoomed in at the area of the village. There were many white dots in the village but no red dots anywhere in near the village.

"Where'd the wraith go?" Sheppard said bewildered.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it left."

"No, a wraith wouldn't leave an area like this, especially with all the villagers to feed on."

"Zoom in on the village."

Ronon and Sheppard looked at Mckay in confusion.

"Why?" asked Sheppard.

"Just do it, I have a hutch."

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders and zoomed in even further. Everyone gaped in horror. On the screen was the village and all the little white dots. But in the middle of the village was a blood red dot. The wraith was in the village. It was hunting.

BBR

Oh my lord this was a long and hard chapter to write, mostly because this chapter was mainly conversation, and I'm not that good at conversations. I know this chapter may have seemed boring but I left it with an interesting cliff hanger. I was thinking of making it longer but when I saw it was already six pages I decide to leave it at that. I'll update soon. Adios!


	3. The Shadow's Game

Disclaimer- Hey guess what all you people. I own Stargate Atlantis and there's nothing you can do about it…………uh oh. AHHHH!

I know the last chapter was very boring, and I apologize for that, but this chapter much more exciting. Thank you for reviewing Wella, it's very encouraging, and there is a very good reason why Teyla didn't come. You see.

A/N- Okay, there is a lot of talking in this chapter (and a lot of action too) but it is extremely important that you read it because it really what starts a big part of the plot.

A/N- _This is thinking._

The Shadow's Game

All three of them stared in horror as the red dot moved along the screen. Mckay and Sheppard were speechless while Ronon gritted his teeth.

"We got to get down there." Ronon growled snapping Mckay and Sheppard out of their trances.

"Hang on!" Sheppard took the controls and flew as fast as he could to the surface. Ronon was hanging on to whatever he could and Mckay was bouncing off of everything, but then somehow ended up flat on the floor when Sheppard stopped the Jumper.

"Mckay, stop fooling around!" Sheppard said as he and Ronon rushed past him and out of the Jumper.

"I am not fooling around!" But Sheppard and Ronon were out of sight. Mckay wearily got up and ran after them.

It didn't take that long to get to the village since Sheppard parked the Jumper a lot closer. Ronon and Sheppard burst into the village with their guns ready with Mckay lingering behind them. People screamed and ran as Sheppard and Ronon rummaged the area. Mckay walked around trying to tell people it was okay, but it wasn't working.

Finally after a few minutes of complete panic, Kijik came out from a building with his hands up. "What are you doing?" he said terrified.

Sheppard and Ronon finally realized that they were scaring everyone and lowered their weapons. "Sorry."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh, Kijik, I could explain." Sheppard said apologetically as people stared coming out from their hiding places.

"Yes you should explain why you're terrifying everyone."

"There's a wraith in the city." Ronon said simply.

All the villagers who heard that went dead silent, including Kijik. "There's a wraith in my village?"

"Yes, we saw it on our scanners and it looks like it's hunting." Sheppard said panting. "We need to find it. We didn't mean to frighten anyone, but if it isn't found soon, someone's gonna end up dead."

Kijik nodded frightened. "Yes, you may search the city."

"Good, make sure everyone is out of their homes and out where other people can see them, and tell everyone what's going on."

Kijik nodded again.

Sheppard nodded back and ordered Ronon to start searching and Mckay to stay behind and help explain what was happening.

Sheppard and Ronon both searched different parts of the city until dusk. They searched in every building and every hiding place a wraith could hide in. Sheppard even used the life signs detector. But they found nothing. In fact, there wasn't even a trace that a wraith had ever set foot on this planet for five hundred years. When they came back Mckay was already done explaining what was going on and all the people were evacuated.

"Hey what's up, so did you find the wraith?" Mckay asked looking like he was gonna kill someone if he stayed there any longer.

"Not even a trace." Ronon said disappointed.

"Well didn't you use the life signs thing?"

"It didn't even detect a mouse." Sheppard responded. "It's like the wraith just disappeared."

"Well maybe it went back to the forest."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Ronon said after gulping down a mouthful of water. "The wraith won't abandon an opportunity like this. Even if it knew we were coming, it still would have tried to feed on at least one person."

"So no one was taken." Kijik said hopefully.

"No, not that we can tell."

Kijik let out a sigh of relief. But Sheppard and Ronon were still nervous. The wraith was still out there, and it knew they were there as well. Now it knows what to expect, and could attack them when they least expect it.

"So what do we do?" Mckay was getting extremely impatient.

Sheppard looked at Mckay then at the people huddled together. They were still scared and looked hopeless. Sheppard felt pity for them, and then became very serious. "We have to stay here. We make sure that those ruins, or this planet and its people for that matter, don't fall into the hands of the wraith." Sheppard said with a grand note of valor. "We can not let the wraith reach Earth. We will not let them win!"

Everyone who heard him speak looked at him in wonder. But Mckay just shook his head chuckling. "You just wanted to have your moment didn't you?"

Sheppard's expression changed until he almost looked embarrassed. "Well, uh, no Mckay. I meant what I said." Sheppard said in an obvious attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Uh huh. Anyway back to my original question, what do we do?"

"What I said before, we stay here for the night in case the wraith comes back."

"Right…so you and Ronon can stay here and I can go?"

"No Rodney, we're all staying here."

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Well, if the Jumper breaks down or if something else happens that would involve the help of a brilliant yet ignorant scientist, who do you think that'd be?"

"…me?"

"Precisely."

"Why me?"

"While you two are deciding who's doing what, I'll be busy tracking the wraith." Ronon said behind them.

"What?" Sheppard said turning around.

Ronon sighed. "I'm gonna go track the wraith."

"Wait a minute, I thought we were all sticking together."

"I think it's better if I go alone. I'll be fine."

"But we already searched the city."

"Yea, but I'm starting to believe it did go back to the forest after all. And if I go alone, I can concentrate better."

"What you can't concentrate while we're around?" Mckay asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Ronon answered.

"…Oh."

Sheppard sighed. "Okay, Ronon, you can go alone, but, if there is any kind of trouble, you radio Mckay immediately. Understand?"

"Understood." Ronon ran off into the forest.

"Wait, why would he be radioing me?"

"Because I'm going to check in with Dr. Weir and tell her we'll be staying overnight."

"What! You can't leave me here all alone!"

"Rodney, I'll only be gone an hour at most, and Ronon is going to be near the village. You'll be fine."

"No I won't! I'll be left here to have my life force sucked out by a wraith! Why can't I go with you!"

"Because someone has to stay here in the village, and if it's not Ronon, it's gonna be you."

"But…"

"Rodney, you're staying here and that's final!"

"Fine!" Mckay shouted putting on his best pout face. "But it's your fault if I get the life sucked out of me!"

"That a boy Mckay." Sheppard left for the Jumper and Mckay was all alone. Well almost alone. The people of the village where still there and were in desperate need of protection. Not that Mckay could do any good. Mckay stood there out in the cold looking annoyed. What was he to do? Well standing outside in the dark wasn't going to do anything, so he decided to go inside one of the shops.

The shop he went into was a restaurant although it looked more like a bar. People were laughing and drinking and having a very good time, probably because they were drunk.

Having nothing else to do, Mckay sat down at the counter. "Um, excuse me, I'd like some water please."

The bartender merely grunted and got to work.

"Aren't you going to have something to eat?"

Mckay nearly jumped out of his seat. He snapped his head around and saw a teenaged boy smiling at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. You just looked hungry."

"That's okay. I'm not hungry." Mckay said getting his bearings. He looked at the boy again and realized that he looked almost identical to Sheppard. The only differences were that he was younger, his hair was a shade lighter and a little longer, and he had soft blue eyes.

"What?" the boy asked wondering why Mckay was staring at him.

Mckay also realized that he was staring at him. "Oh, uh, nothing, you just look like a friend of mine. What's your name anyway?"

"Samuel Nataro. Everyone calls me Sam. You?"

"Dr. Rodney Mckay." He answered just as his water arrived. _'Lousy service.'_

"Doctor? Then you must be one of the people who came here scaring everyone."

Mckay rolled his eyes but then looked at him quizzically. "How did you know?"

"No one has the title Doctor around here. And plus your not dressed like everyone else."

Mckay assumed that was a good thing. He then noticed that Sam was also not dressed like everyone else either. "Do you live here?"

Sam looked up at Mckay. "No, I'm a traveler. I came here about a week ago."

"A week ago? That's when the ship crashed."

"Yea, I saw that. I just hope that wraith didn't survive."

Mckay paused. "Okay how did you know it was a wraith ship?"

Sam paused and stared at the wall. "I am a traveler Dr. Mckay. I know and recognize a lot more than other people."

"Then why didn't you tell the villagers?"

"I didn't want to scare them."

"…Right, of course, makes sense."

"Why are you here?"

Mckay was surprised by Sam's question. "I am here to investigate some ruins."

"Ruins? Of what?"

"Well, I suppose it's a map to an Ancient power source."

Sam became very pensive. "What do you mean suppose?"

"Well my friends and I were going to investigate the ruins when we heard about the wraith and some strange creature, and now we have to capture the wraith alive or our boss will have our heads."

"Why would you want a wraith alive?"

"Our doctor, Beckett, is creating a retrovirus that essentially turns the wraith into humans. He wants to use it for experimentation."

'_Oh boy, that won't end well.'_ "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"No. Personally, I think it's a bad idea."

'_No kidding.'_ "So if you actually capture the wraith, where are you going to take him?"

"Well, assuming it's a him, we'll take him back to our base."

"Is it safe?" Sam asked as he took a bit out of a piece of bread.

"Well if you mean a place where everything can go wrong at any given moment, then yes, it's safe. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just curious. Well, I gotta go. Oh yea, here's some money for the water. See ya around." Before Mckay could response, or do anything for that matter, Sam threw him the money and rushed out the door with the same happy grin on his face since they began their conversation. A few seconds later, Ronon and Sheppard entered the bar, and saw Mckay staring at the door.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Sheppard asked waving his hand in front of Mckay.

Mckay snapped out of it and unfortunately returned to his old self. "Stop waving your hands in front of me! It's annoying."

"Sorry Mckay you were just staring at nothing." Sheppard was a little angry at Mckay.

"Hey did you see a kid running out of here?" Mckay asked confused again.

"A kid?"

"Yea, a teenage boy, he looked almost exactly like you."

Sheppard and Ronon exchanged glances. "No, there was nobody out there when we came in."

Mckay became even more confused.

"Mckay, are you okay?" Sheppard asked a little concerned that he wasn't being his normal annoying self.

"Huh…yea I'm fine, I just had an interesting conversation with a kid. So what's happening?"

"Well I contacted Dr. Weir and told her we'll be staying over night."

"And there was no recent sign of the wraith." Ronon continued.

"Which means…" Mckay asked gesturing with his hands.

"It might still be in the city."

"Oh well that's great. I'm gonna get the life sucked out of me after all."

"Mckay he said 'might'. That means it's highly unlikely."

"Oh thank you, that makes me feel so much better."

"You're welcome."

Ronon just shook his head.

"Well guess what Mckay. I got us a place to stay for the night."

"Oh that's perfect. I can spend a night worrying my self to sleep in a 1600s hotel that just happens to be on another planet."

"We're sleeping at Kijik's place." Ronon added.

"Well what difference does that make?"

"Rodney, lets just go. You can complain all you want in the morning." Sheppard said turning around and leaving. Ronon smirked and followed Sheppard. Mckay finally followed muttering to himself.

When the reached Kijik's house Kijik welcomed them with open arms. He had prepared a feast for them in return for staying to protect his people. All three of them where awed when they entered the dinning room. The room was only about as big as Mckay's bedroom, but the entire room was solid gold, and the chandeliers were sparkling silver. The room was decorated in paintings and sculptures and the floor looked like it was made of marble. In the center was a table big enough to fit eight people, and it was all filled with the most exotic food.

"Please sit down." Kijik gestured.

Sheppard, Ronon, and Mckay all sat down but were still a little dazed by the room.

"Uh…I like what you've done with the place." Sheppard finally said.

"Thank you, these are all gifts from other people."

"Man, you must be a popular guy."

Kijik chuckled. "Well, I am a very stylish man."

For some reason Sheppard just couldn't believe that.

"Please, eat." Kijik offered.

Sheppard saw that Ronon had already started by stuffing his face with food, and Mckay was gnawing on a piece of bread. Sheppard then realized that he hadn't eaten anything in nine hours, and the food looked delicious. He couldn't help himself as he dived in to a pile of food. And the food was delicious. All four of them ate for a while in silence.

Mckay finished eating first and unwillingly watched as Sheppard and Ronon inhaled their food and almost part of the table.

"Kijik, that was a delicious meal you made." Mckay complimented no longer able to watch Ronon and Sheppard indulge themselves in food.

"Thank you…"

"Dr. Mckay."

"Yes, Dr. Mckay."

"I'm being a little more polite than normal, but I do apologize for when we, sort of, scared you."

"It is alright. You meant it for the best."

"Yes, well…actually, I want to ask you something."

"Yes, go on."

"Umm, do you anyone named Samuel Nataro?"

"Rodney, what is your obsession with this kid?" Sheppard interrupted obliviously done with his food.

"Well I'm sorry but the kid looks exactly like you!"

"Rodney, it's just a coincidence."

"No it's not, did it ever occur to you that you might have a relative in the Pegasus galaxy?"

Ronon looked up intrigued.

"You know that's impossible Rodney. All my family came from Earth."

"But what if he's right." Ronon said.

"How can he be right!"

"Maybe part of your family got transferred to the Pegasus galaxy I don't know. But what I do know, is that that kid looks to much like you to be a coincidence."

Sheppard sighed. "Rodney..."

"Excuse me, but may I continue?"

Mckay forgot about Kijik. "Yes, I'm sorry, continue."

"Well, Sam came here around the time the ship crashed. He was traveling with a young girl, though I don't know her name. He really just went around asking questions, about a map."

"A map?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. But that's all I know."

"Do you know where we could find the girl?" Mckay asked.

"No. She leaves the village every so often, and so does Sam. No one knows where they're staying."

All three of them were very confused. Especially Sheppard since Mckay suggested that this kid could be related to him.

After some time Kijik finally broke the silence. "It is getting late, why don't I show you to your rooms. You need rest."

The three of them looked up in relief. It had also been awhile since they had any sleep. Kijik guided them to their separate rooms. In moments, they were all asleep.

In the morning they got up and had breakfast that Kijik's chefs made for them. In return they said that they would stay on the planet until the wraith was caught.

And so began the great but tedious search for the wraith. It had been hours of wandering in the middle of nowhere. Ronon said he was close but Sheppard and Mckay suspected he had no idea where he was going.

"This is a big fat waste of my time." Mckay complained to Sheppard.

"Rodney, as hard as this may sound to you, just be patient."

"Be patient! It didn't take this long to find Ellia, so why should this wraith be any different?"

"Because this wraith can disappear…into thin air."

"Well right now I wish Teyla had come after all."

"Yea I'd have to agree with you there Mckay. It would make this job go a lot faster."

"I found him!" Ronon shouted up ahead.

Sheppard and Mckay ran up to him. "What is it?"

"Tracks. And they're very fresh."

"Perfect. Keep tracking him, we'll catch up."

"Gotcha." Ronon said running off.

"And if you find the wraith, don't kill it!" Sheppard shouted hoping Ronon still heard him.

Ronon kept running in the same direction for quite some time until he suddenly stopped. There was a rustle in the trees. He grasped his gun. It was watching him, studying his every move. There! In front of him the wraith took off. He ran after it, and was losing it. He shot a few stun blasts in front of him, and miraculously, one of them reached their target. The wraith fell in front of Ronon but surprisingly, sprang right back up, facing him. Ronon stared at the wraith and noted that there was something odd about him. He was wearing human cloths! And he was very young, more like a teenager.

Ronon shot again but the wraith dodged it, using a move that looked strangely like ninjutsu. After a few futile shots Ronon decided that hand to hand combat was the only way to go. He dropped his weapon and lunged for the wraith. The wraith quickly got out of the way but was soon bombarded with punches. He got out and landed a few mean punches of his own. Ronon was amazed by his fighting style. Most wraith would just try to shoot at him, but this one fought almost completely like a human. Then he suddenly and somehow found himself in a headlock. Ronon certainly did not see this coming, nor could he get out of it either. This wraith was good.

Then the most promising thing happened. The wraith let go. Ronon turned around and was surprised to see Sheppard holding his gun. "Thought you might need some help."

Ronon looked embarrassed. "I…I had him."

"Uh huh, sure ya did."

At that point Mckay came running out from the trees. "Hey what'd I miss?"

"We caught the wraith Rodney."

"You did? Good. Now we can stop this stupid wild goose chase."

"Yea, but this one put up a heck of a good fight. He had Ronon in a headlock."

"You're kidding."

Ronon give Mckay a 'if you say anything about this I will have your head in a jar' look. Mckay shuddered.

"Well, we better get him back to Atlantis." Sheppard said not realizing what was going on. "Dr. Beckett will have a field day."

Ronon nodded and carried the wraith back to the Jumper, all the while trying to comprehend what just happened. Mckay was still trying to figure out if Sam was in fact related to Sheppard. Sheppard was just thinking about having some coffee.

They were all relieved when they saw the Jumper. Sheppard started it up and Mckay strapped himself in. Ronon sat in the back compartment with his gun pointed to the unconscious wraith on the floor. Pretty soon they were heading back toward the Stargate.

Yet in an unknown compartment in the floor, emerald eyes watched them intensely. They glowed with spite.

BBR

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! **This took me so long. You all probably thought I was dead.

Thank you for reading this chapter. If you didn't, you probably wouldn't get the rest of the story. Please review! It would really be appreciated. Working on next.


End file.
